


School of Durmstrang

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Broadway, Disney References, Durmstrang, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Little Mermaid Elements, Singing, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short little filk that I wrote to the tune of "Fathoms Below" from The Little Mermaid after I saw a picture of the Durmstrang ship when the Goblet of Fire movie was coming out. Enjoy!</p><p>We come to Hogwarts<br/>From a school of Dark Arts<br/>Where our spells and our curses all bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	School of Durmstrang

**Author's Note:**

> "School of Durmstrang" filked to "Fathoms Below" from The Little Mermaid
> 
> Originally filked August 2005

**DURMSTRANG STUDENTS:**  
We come to Hogwarts  
From a school of Dark Arts  
Where our spells and our curses all bang  
We're hoping we'll see the  
Champion will be  
From our most esteemed school of Durmstrang  
  
School of Durmstrang  
Durmstrang  
How proudly our school name has rang  
Where we steer the ship  
Because Karkaroff quips  
That he can't, since he's  
Head of Durmstrang  
  
Durmstrang  
Durmstrang  
  
We steer  
Steer here  
We steer  
Here from the Dark Art  
School of Durmstrang


End file.
